Japan (A New Age: Map Game)
|city_largest=Tokyo |city_other= Osaka, Hakodate, Sapporo, Kōchi, Wakkanai |religion = Buddhism, Shinto |demonym = |regime = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |HoSlist= |HoStitle = Emperor |HoSname=Naruhito |CoGlist= |CoGtitle=Prime Minister |CoGname=Ayane Uehara (New Party Nippon) |currency = Japanese Yen }} Japan is a nation in East Asia. History *2019: **Kyoto is destroyed by the North Korean ballistic missile test. **War declared on North Korea, and military support was sent to help South Korea. *2020: **Reform to Article 9 put to vote; passes in National Diet but unsuccessful in public referendum with 73% against it, leading to it not passing. **Departure tax takes effect. *2021: **Liberal Democratic Party - Komeito coalition loses to Constitutional Democratic Party and its Pacifist coalition. *2022: **Reform towards the work culture is passed; and several new laws and regulations are passed. *2023: **Law passed banning all fuel and diesel cars by 2045. *2024-2025: **Phrase out of nuclear power begins. *2026: **Sanctions on Russia is removed after a vote. *2027-2028: **Sea walls begin construction as is land reclamation. *2029: **2015 Japanese military legislation is repealed. **Claims to all disputed islands are dropped after vote. **Treaty established between Russia and Japan, recognising the Kuril Islands dispute as officially Russian. *2030: **Ban on hate speech, ban of denying Japanese war crimes, ban on whitewashing of history, ban on enshrinement of war criminals (especially the Class A war criminals) are put into place. **Yasukuni Shrine de-shrines all war criminals, including the Class A war criminals. *2031: **Trade agreement was established with Russia. **Repeal of . **Policy of neutrality and non-alignment begins to be implemented. *2032: **Law passed giving minorities more right. **Anti-discrimination laws against minorities passed. **Ryukyuans officially recognised by government as minority group, separate from Japanese. *2033-2036: **Liberal Democratic Party dissolves. **Osaka Metropolis plan passes with 56% support. Plans to consolidate Osaka Prefecture into Osaka proper are established. **Chūō Shinkansen, the first and only maglev train and line running from Tokyo to Nagoya officially opened. *2037: **Nuclear power is phrased out. **Wave power and tidal power experimental plants are built. *2038: **Laws of succession to the Japanese Throne are changed to officially allow for females to be included, and allowing for the imperial family to adopt. **In a poll, support for Republicanism is at 23.8%; with support for the monarchy declining. *2039-2041: **Kibō no Tō-Nippon Ishin no Kai coalition ends. **Kibō no Tō-Komeito coalition is formed. *2042-2046: **Ryukyu languages becomes co-official language in Okinawa and Kagoshima Prefecture. **Ainu language becomes co-official language in Hokkaido. **Osaka officially becomes a Metropolis, similar to Tokyo. *2047-2049: **Collapse of the Sea Walls **Government relocated to **Evacuation of coastal areas. **Reconstruction of sea walls. *2050: **Utsunomiya Stock Exchange is officially opened. *2051: **40 billion bitcoins went missing from the Band of Japan, leading to the closure and phrasing out of cryptocurrency. **The Self-Defence Forces given a slight budget boost due to rising tensions. *2052-2055: ** merges into Asahikawa. **Natural gas phrased out as an energy source. *2056-2059: **A law is passed banning whale meat. *2060-2061: **Shimotsuke incorporates the towns of Mibu and Kaminokawa. Politics List of Political Parties * * * * * * (2038-) Former Political Parties * (2014-2031) * (1955-2033) * (2017-2057) * (2012-2057) List of Monarchs *Akihito (Heisei) (1989-2019) *Naruhito (2019-) List of Prime Ministers *Shinzō Abe (Liberal Democratic Party) (2012-2021) *Yukio Edano (Constitutional Democratic Party) (2021-2029) *Ikuo Yamahana (Constitutional Democratic Party) (2029-2037) *Kaori Ishikawa (Constitutional Democratic Party) (2037-2049) *Tatsuya Matsubara (Constitutional Democratic Party) (2049-2057) *Yoshiki Miura (Constitutional Democratic Party) (2057-2061) *Ayane Uehara (New Party Nippon) (2061-) Current Seats in the National Diet As of 2061: House of Councillors The House of Councillors have 242 seats total. *Constitutional Democratic Party - 87 *New Party Nippon - 73 *Nippon Ishin no Kai - 47 *Japanese Communist Party - 14 *Komeito - 8 *Social Democratic Party - 6 *Independents - 4 *Okinawa Social Mass Party - 3 House of Representatives The House of Representatives have 465 seats total. *New Party Nippon - 168 *Constitutional Democratic Party - 156 *Nippon Ishin no Kai - 92 *Japanese Communist Party - 19 *Komeito - 8 *Social Democratic Party - 8 *Independents - 14 Current coalitions *Pacifist coalition: Constitutional Democratic Party, Japanese Communist Party, Social Democratic Party Military Japan Self-Defence Forces is the military of Japan. As neutrality and pacifism has been pursued since 2021 with the election of Yukio Edano from the Constitutional Democratic Party, and moreso since 2031 with the repeal of the , the Self-Defence Forces budget has seen a decrease over the years, with most of it being put in social services, infrastructure, and JAXA. All of the revisions and reinterpretations done by the Liberal Democratic Party, such as the , have been removed. In 2051, the Self-Defence Forces gained a slight budget boost due to tensions in South East Asia; and had an equipment and weapon overhaul, buying newer weapons and equipment from Russia and China. Current total military personnel is 91,387. The Japan Self-Defence Forces include: *Japan Ground Self-Defence Force (JGSDF) *Japan Maritime Self-Defence Force (JMSDF) *Japan Air Self-Defence Force (JASDF) Category:A New Age: Map Game Category:Japan Category:Nations